cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Secure the Area
*General Hassan |forces1 = *Light infantry * 1 attack buggy *Laser turrets |forces2 = *Light infantry *3 attack buggies *Subterranean APCs |casual1 = *Unknown *At least two infantrymen |casual2 = *Massive }} is the first Nod mission in Tiberian Sun. CABAL Briefing﻿ Hassan is determined to stop you at any cost. He has pursued us back to a small base near his HQ. We must fend off his assault and build a Tiberium Refinery so we have the means to strike back. *Objective One: Get production online by building a Tiberium Refinery. *Objective Two: Destroy all of Hassan's Elite Guard. Background After the First Tiberium War in part due to the apparant death of Kane, Nod's unity collapsed and the organisation splintered, although the GDI were far too weak to take advantage of this in order to fully reconquer the lands Nod had gained during that war, particularly in Africa. The resulting Nod splinter factions eventually coelesced under the control of General Hassan of Egypt. But General Hassan had a shameful secret, in return for allowing him to safely remain in charge of Egypt and the Brotherhood he would carefully limit the level of hostilities between Nod and GDI forces to within certain bounds acceptable to the GDI. Even as Nod forces faught the GDI in many places believing General Hassan to be with them; he for his part had arranged that they would never actually win and in return GDI would never utterly crush Nod holdings. But some individuals power could not be contained so easily and one such individual was Anton Slavik, the leader of the Black Hand; somehow he would have to be removed. He was sentenced to death for GDI espionage (an almost certainly false charge). The execution was to be carried out in public and transmitted via the Nod News Network to Nod followers worldwide. The method? Lethal injection (with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture). The execution was proceeding smoothly, until Slavik was suddenly liberated by a group of Anti-Hassan Nod rebels led by Slavik's future second-in-command, a female reporter known as Oxanna Kristos. After being transported to the Montauk, a subterranean Nod command vehicle, Slavik swiftly reassumed command after killing an American man who he believed had betrayed him to Hassan. Acting on CABAL's advice, he had retreated to the main Black Hand base in the Sirte district of Libya to regroup and prepare to retaliate against the enemy. Battle Hassan's Elite Guard had been sent to finally kill Anton Slavik and Oxanna Kristos as part of a cover-up of the earlier incident. But they had underestimated the power of the Black Hand and the support that Anton Slavik had among them. Running into laser turrets they had not expected to encounter the loyalist's advance was swiftly halted. Once inside the base Anton Slavik was able to gather a force of Nod rebels sufficient to eradicate all the loyalist elite guards sent to eliminate him. The resources available to both sides in the battle were severely limited. Probably due to Hassan's deliberate running down of the Black Hand's forces, the rebels raised were only able to be equipped as basic Light Infantry, yet the need to maintain the secrecy of the operation also limited the forces available to the loyalists, which never constructed a base of their own or deployed more powerful units. Aftermath . (Loyalists are central yellow zone only, red is rebels, other yellow zones are GDI).]] Having defeated the force of Elite Guards, Anton Slavik was able to swiftly secure Sirte and the surrounding area. Having done so, the news of his survival and escape spread quickly throughout North Africa and beyond. The news of his survival proved so devastating particularly because General Hassan had it reported on the Nod News Network that Anton Slavik had indeed been executed as had been planned and Oxanna Kristos had died in an accidental 'tunnel collapse', therefore popular trust in General Hassan and the Nod News Network was undermined by the mere fact they had survived. North Africa and the Middle East soon rose up in revolt, with Nod forces in Libya, Algeria, Chad, Iraq, Syria, Iran and Saudi Arabia declaring in favour of Anton Slavik. General Hassan was able however to remain in control of Egypt, Israel, Jordan and Lebanon as well as parts of Syria and Saudi Arabia. The First Nod Reunification War had begun. Trivia *Selling the construction yard, even after the completion of the refinery, will cause the mission to fail. Gallery File:The Messiah Returns01.jpg|Communication device laying by dead Nod soldiers' body. File:The Messiah Returns02.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns03.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns04.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns05.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns06.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns07.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns08.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns09.jpg|First Slavik's view after rescuing. (quite beautiful one) File:The Messiah Returns10.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns11.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns12.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns13.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns14.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns15.jpg| File:The Messiah Returns16.jpg|Nod banner. Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Nod_Intro|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Generic_Nod_Win|Mission accomplished cinematic Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions